What It Did To Me
by Read.Write.Music.Act
Summary: I should've stopped the first time. PLEASE READ! Talks about weed so if your not okay with that then dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just been pretty busy. But I will be updating more in the next couple of days maybe even months but I'll tell you why on the authors note at the bottom. But anyway please enjoy and I hope you learn something out of this. By the way this story has mentions of weed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Period.**

* * *

**KIM**

Weed. The thing that ruined my life. Well maybe I'm over exaggerating, but you know what I mean. It all started the day I took my first drag. They'll tell you things like it's not addictive (which it's not), or it doesn't kill you (which it doesn't), or that it's fun (which it is). But I shouldn't have listened. My curiosity over took me and I let it control me. I should've told myself to stop after the first time, but I didn't. Smoking once turned into smoking twice a week and soon everyday or whenever I could.

Eddie, Jerry, Jack, me and even Milton would go everyday after school behind Falafel Phils to smoke whatever we had before going to the Dojo. Rudy would get suspicious then just shrug it off as puberty whenever we went into the dojo high out of our minds. My mom never suspected a thing when I came home a little high. And the teachers never questioned us on a day where we smoked before school. Life was good for a while, but that was only because we were all blinded by weed. My grades started dropping to C's and B's and the occasional A, I never took care of my responsibilities, I started sneaking out to go smoke. And I admit it was fun, but that one day, September 27th, changed my point of view of everything.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The day started off great. Jerry came to my house in the morning before school and we smoked some weed. We were excited cause I was going to buy some weed from Jack that day. We looked at the time and realized we were going to be late for school. We ran half the way before realizing there was no point in running because we were already late.

When we got to school we went to the office to sign in, then went on with the school day happy, expecting it to be the best day ever. Little did I know it would become the worst day of my life. First and third period flew by quickly, but by the time third period was over my high was gone and I was slipping into my mini depression. I unclipped my bangs and let them cover my eyes and I didn't talk to anyone. During fifth period Donna, another one of my best friends came to ask me if I was still high. I shook my head no and she nodded. She knew I smoked but didn't approve of it and hated whenever I did. She always told me to stop and I always said no.

Half way through fifth period the bell for lunch rang and everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed to the cafeteria or their lockers unlike me as I walked slowly through the hallways and past the crowd. Instead of going to the lunch line I went straight to the table to wait for the rest of the guys. Once everyone was seated I noticed that Jack had his coke can (a.k.a. The thing he holds his weed, pipes, screens, lighters, etc.)

"Why'd you bring that?" I asked motioning to the can.

"We're gonna smoke during recess!" He whispered back. I nodded my head. I decided to go outside early since I was still in my mini depression and wanted to be alone. I was walking around when suddenly Jerry comes running up behind me and takes a hold of my arm before dragging me to where the guys were. They were finding a place to smoke where no one else could see them but they couldn't find one. I left because I honestly was in no mood to smoke and I wasn't dumb enough to smoke on school grounds. The bell rang and I decided to go back inside instead of waiting for them.

During the rest of fifth period I asked Milton if they did smoke and he said no that they didn't have time. During seventh period everything was normal. Our teacher would ask me if I was ok every once and a while and I always answered with 'I'm fine'. A quarter into class Jerry was pulled out. I didn't pay much mind to it, but half way through class and assistant principle came and pulled me out of class. I was suddenly very worried and anxious. When we got to the office they were trying to find a room to put me in. They led me into the clinic and sat me down on one of the beds. The assistant principle asked me to empty out my pocket, so I took out everything but the lighter in my back pocket, glad that she didn't pat me down. I put everything back and sat back down.

Our Social Worker, Ms. Heinz came and joined us. She knew we all smoked and decided not to tell our parents or the staff.

"Tell us what you know about the marijuana that being passed around." The assistant asked me.

"I don't know anything." My instinct told me to lie. They asked more questions, and I decided to tell the truth. Ms. Heinz moved me into her office and I could see Jerry in the deputies office being interrogated and searched across the room. When we got into her office I sat down and she sat across from me.

"What's going to happen to me. Are you guys going to tell my mom." I asked scared and worried for the answer.

"I don't know sweetie." I started crying thinking about all the things that were gonna happen. "What do you think is gonna happen if she finds out." It took me a while to calm down before I could speak and just as I was about to open my mouth another sob came out.

"Well *sob* my dad will *sob* most likely *sob* find out and *sob* then he'll *sob* take me away *sob* from my mom *sob* and make sure *sob* my life *sob* is a living hell *sob*!" I had my hand balled into fist so that my nails would dig into my palms to relax my anxiety. I unclenched my hands after a while and she checked them then said.

"Sweetie you need to stop hurting yourself okay? I know today may seem like the worst day in the world but its not the worst day of your life. It may seem bad right now but it will get better." She told me.

"NO IT WONT!" I yelled through my sobs.

"Yes it will I promise you." But I didn't believe her. She left the room and I sat there crying. After a while I tried seeing if I could strangle myself to death and was almost there before the assistant principle came in and asked me to follow her. I grabbed my stuff and followed her into the deputies office and there I saw Jack with his can out and opened and everything in it spread across the table.

"Can you clarify that this is your weed?" She asked me while pointing to the weed on the table.

"Yes." I replied. Technically that was true since I was supposed to be buying it. She told me to go back into Ms. Heinz office. I sat there and began crying again. After a while I got put into another room and was being interrogated. I told them everything and it was all true. But they didn't believe me. Turned out that everyone was pinning it on me saying that I was the one who brought it and that I sold it to Jack and he gave it to Jerry to hold it for him. I was shocked. My best friends had turned their backs on me.

"That's a lie I never even had it! I didn't touch it I didn't even see it! You have to believe me!" I started tearing up again.

"Then why did you say it was yours?"

"Because I miss understood you! It was supposed to be mine cause I was going to by from him today!" I explained.

"Really because Jack says that he was supposed to by it from you." Wow, I thought, I can't believe my best friend did this to me. Now I see how much of a friend he was, all of them. Do you know what it's like being the only one telling the truth, and having no one to believe you?

"No he didn't I even brought the money to pay him!"

"How much?"

"$9.56!"

"So if we check your back pack right now it'll be there?"

"Yes!"

"Okay lets go." I led them to my locker and pulled out the jar full of money. But then she also found the bag of money Jack asked me to trade in for him on my birthday. They started asking about it and I explained. Then they asked Jack if he'd ever seen it before and he said no. I couldn't believe it.

They asked me for my moms number and explained to her what was happening. I started crying again. The bell had rang five minutes ago letting everyone go and I could still hear the chattering coming from the hallways.

Everyone got a ticket but they were still deciding on if they should or should not give me one. I was last to leave and I had to walk home. The whole way there I was crying. Thinking about how my mom would react and how my dad would react. Also about how I didn't listen to Donna or how the people I thought were my true friends stabbed me in the back. And it took me all that time to realize all the shit weed did to my life. When I got home I ran straight to my room and got a pair of pj's. I ran back up the stairs and grabbed a pair of scissors before running into the bathroom.

I turned on the music really loud before stripping and turning on the water. I grabbed the scissors and got in. I shampooed and etc. before shutting the drain and letting the water rise. I took the scissors and started slicing both my wrist. I prayed to God (something I only do in a time where I truly need) and apologized for everything. Then I asked him if he could help me by making my mom let me explain before yelling at me.

I got out of the tub and dried off before putting on my clothes and a sweatshirt to cover my wrist. I grabbed my clothes and the scissors before placing them back in the kitchen and running back to my room. I sat in my bed reading waiting for my mom to get home and face the consequences of my actions. When she did she came into my room sat on my bed and said,

"Explain. I want to know everything like who got you into it. When. Where. And also today." I explained everything relieved that God answered my prayer. I also told her about how the guys backstabbed me and that I took responsibility for my actions and accepted the consequences but that I that I shouldn't have to take responsibility for theirs. She told me my punishment, and I accepted every single one. That evening I realized that what Ms. Heinz said was true, It would get better. Everything would soon start going back to normal but I knew things wouldn't be okay just yet. The next day we had to go back to the school in the morning so that they could talk to me more and explain to my mom what was going on. I answered all their questions truthfully, and accepted my punishment.

So to everyone out there who is thinking about smoking weed, don't.

You will regret it, I know I did.

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ IT ALL!:**

**Hi again. I know your probably thinking 'What the hell is this?!' Well before I tell you I really hope nobody judges or changes their POV of me. **

**Anyway that story is basically what happened to me yesterday and this morning. I know your probably thinking 'OMG she smoked weed, holy shit!' or you may not be thinking that, who knows. But anyways yes I did smoke weed but after what happened yesterday I realized what it was doing to me, and how it affected me and my family. So if any of you ever think about doing drugs think about how its gonna hurt you and your family and friends. **

**So now I am suspended for 10 days and I might even be expelled for the rest of the semester. And I have to be drug tested regularly. Everything in that story is true. The people who I thought were my closest friends dumped me on the curb to protect themselves. I did cut my self last night. I did almost try to kill my self in our social workers office. And now I'm praying that my dad will be as understanding as my mom, and I'm also hoping that I don't have to go to court. **

**Most of you people probably already decided to judge me, and go ahead, but just know that I quit and that I'm done with it and I'm never going back. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all your wonderful reviews, it really did mean a lot to me! So I just wanted to let you all know how things are going lately.**

**So first of all today is my second out of my ten day suspension. Today is also the day we find out if I'm getting expelled or not (let's hope not). And my mom said that if I don't get expelled she wont tell my dad so now I'm really hoping I don't get expelled! I was the only person out of everyone else that didn't get a ticket thank god cause the would have caused a whole new set of problems.**

**My ex-friends started a convo on facebook and I asked my friends why the hell she would blame everything on me when she knew perfectly well I didn't bring it and she just changed the subject telling me how selfish I was being and that just because she's my friend didn't mean she had to break my fall every time something bad happen just so I can save my perfect little life, and I was pretty taken aback by that, so I flipped out on her.**

**So now I have NO friends. Well I do have one friend but at the same time not really. So now I'm stuck with the guys again, but then again theirs less drama with them. **

**Also things with m family aren't that different, we all had a big discussion when we went to my grandmas and I told them everything, and I guess you could say things are back to normal except for the fact that I'm not allowed to have money, and my moms buying security cameras to put in the house so that she can keep an eye on me. A bit over the top but I do understand where she's coming so I cant really blame her.**

**So that's pretty much what's going. Again thank you so much for all the support you don't know how much I appreciate it, and I'm gonna say this again don't EVER try drugs. Control you curiosity and think of how its gonna harm you and your family.**

**Peace.**

**-A**


End file.
